


LOVE YOU! NINI!

by NoJoy



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoJoy/pseuds/NoJoy
Summary: Peter Parker had a baby, but it's clear that Tony was not be ready for it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> timeline is before Average4

1#

On one of the missions, Tony took Clint's sweetheart to Stark House to play and stayed at home for a few days.  
"I'm sorry guys," Tony looked at the avengers who were ready to go with shame, "I have to watch Peter…… at home ... he is......"

"We all know the .......estrus.” Natasha pulled out her red hair from her parachute and raised her eyebrows at Tony.

"Enjoy your sex drive, man!" Sam smirked.

"It is best to add a baby." Thor with a pair of panda eyes, sincere blessing. Thick palm patted Tony's left shoulder.

Tony turned supercilious look, your family gave birth to two children is amazing! Look, you have to work in the morning and take care of your wife and children at night.

"Well, bless you, man." Rhodes raised his eyebrows and photographed Tony's left shoulder as he passed.

Then, as the entire team walked past Tony, one by one, they patted him on the shoulder.

After watching their plane leave, Tony Stark stood at the airport and looked at the sun. He felt that he was completely 3 cm shorter in the last shot taken by Steve.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker had a baby, but it's clear that Tony didn't get ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> timeline before Average4

2#

Later, when everyone returned from the mission, Tony was relieved to see the muddy and bruised people helping each other down from the plane.

Clint's sweetheart rushed over to meet her father when she saw him. Clint was filled with excitement and kissed the girl several times with a smile.

"ah, if only my little baby were here." But hearing the sound of it did not see the man. Scott's sigh came from somewhere.

"Where are you?" Tony looked around in confusion.

"Here~" Wanda held up her palm carefully, and a little man sat cross-legged in the palm helplessly.

"It is so sweet~" sighed the little witch. she gave scott a flick with her fingertip and he almost flew down.

“Ouch！ Watch your words, little girl! He is not it! " Ant Man roared.

Steve was still the most reliable. He shook his head and explained to Tony, "Scott's battle dress system is out of order again and will not come back for the time being."

Tony nodded absent-mindedly. He had something to say to everyone, but the uproar of his teammates made him not know how to speak.

Or Nata saw something was wrong, and she said lazily, "What's wrong, Stark? What's the matter? "

The noisy crowd suddenly quiet-beep-

Tony opened his mouth, but could not say anything more.

Or Clint's little girl nestled in his father's arms and giggled, saying it for him:

"Peter has a baby! ~”

Wanda's hands were loosened, Scott fell and disappeared into the dust with screams.

Clint crouched on the ground with the child in his arms, as if he were pinned down.

Rhodes' jaw was scared off.

Nata glared at the client in an inconceivable slant.

Bruce took off his eyes.

Steve's disarmed arms stagnated in the air.

Sam: "wow..."

Silence, Tony looked hopelessly at all the people who seemed to be struck by lightning. Friends, why are you so silent?

Also, Thor. Tony stared at the dull Thor who kept his arm straight and made it like a hammer. He especially wanted to say that your hammers were buzzing back. The speed was comparable to that of missiles. Don't you buffer the force?

Three seconds later thor's shrieks awakened the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

3#

"I want to be a godmother." Natasha asked.

"Well, this matter, Nat..."

"I want to be a godmother."

" OK, OK ..."

Tony was thinking in his head： How do you explain that to pepper ？

"You are the godmother of my three children, Nata." Clint was helpless.

Natasha .wants to be a godmother to all children. romanov

4#

Everyone had no time to wash their faces and hands, and they were rushing to Stark Mansion without stopping. 

Tony was a little overwhelmed by the flood of enthusiasm. there was an illusion that omage of his family was pregnant. Even Steve seldom became curious and took part in gossip. He just asked Tony if Bucky Barnes would double his fertility if injected with super serum.

Captain ... he is an Alpha…… ... Tony wants to say.


	4. Chapter 4

5#

In fact, Tony doesn't know why this happened.

It's just one estrus ... there have been many times before, but this time he just couldn't help marking his pajama baby.

Can he say it's because Peter, who is infected with the smell of a child, has a little more maternal instinct. Is it too tempting? Even pheromones become creamy.

Later, Peter suddenly fell from a tall building in a fight against crime one day. Fortunately, he set up a set of steel armor to track and protect him in advance and caught the boy in time. Otherwise, he would not forgive himself.

The strange thing started from this day-the one that changed Tony Stark's life.

Spider-Man, who used to eat too much, suddenly lost his appetite. Even if he coaxed him to eat a little, he would be spit out with bile. 

The sleepy boy leaned on Tony feebly all the time, did not want to move, and even lost his desire to spray silk in the city of new york. 

Although Tony enjoyed his tender little face resting on his legs, and he could feel his hairy chestnut hair at any time, he still missed the little gossip that liked to play hide-and-seek with him and eat with relish.

Tony was very distressed. He forced Peter to check his body-the whole Stark Mansion was upgraded.

And then ... um.

Tony stark covered his Reactor tightly , as if he heard the sound of its thump and thump.

Stark Mansion is on alert level 1.

“I'm going to be a father.” Iron Man said to himself and paused. He repeated it to himself. “I'm going to be a father.”


End file.
